Road Trippy
Road Trippy is an HTFF episode where Trippy and his friends go on a road trip. Episode Roles Starring * Trippy Featuring * Elliott * Hippy * Superspeed * Robo Star Appearing * Needle and Thread * Pop * Cub * Doppler * Stone * Scout Plot The episode begins with Tripped packing clothing into a suitcase when he hears a car horn and turns to look outside his house and spots his friends in a van. Trippy waves to them and is soon seen rushing out of his house with his suitcase. Superspeed pulls open the van's sliding door and Trippy leaps in. Once Trippy is in the van, Hippy steps on the gas and drives off. As the group head down the road, Robo Star and Super Speed play punchies, Trippy watches the land go by and Elliott sleeps in the passenger seat. Soon the group make their first stop on the road trip, a giant ball of yarn. Everyone (sans Elliott) gather before the ball of yarn and Trippy has a nearby Thread take a picture of the group. The group then heads back to the van, none of them aware of a piece of yarn caught on Trippy's foot. Said piece of yarn then gets trapped in the door of the van when Superspeed closes it. As the van drives off, its shown the yarn is connected to the large ball. The yarn quickly goes taut, slicing Thread in half, and then the ball is pull of its stand and it rolls over Needle. Hippy keeps driving the van, unaware of the yarn rolling behind them. Pop is then seen driving with Cub in the seat next to him. Up ahead and intersection is shown and the van drives across it one way. Pop gets ready to slow down but just then Cub drops the rattle he was holding and Pop leans over to pick it up. With his eyes off the rode, Pop ends up speeding into the intersection, and the yarn connecting the van and the ball of yarn slices through the top half of Pop's car, but only partway as the metal manages to stop it. Unaware of what happened, Pop sits back up and hands Cub his rattle, but then the top of Cub's head slides off. Pop freaks out, but he and the car are then crushed by the ball of yarn. After a while on the road, the group stop at the next destination on their trip, Burning Man. They arrive at night, just in time to watch the the sculptures lit on fire. Just as the group get ready to climb out of the van, the yarn ball rolls past them and smashes into a burning sculptures, shattering it and sending flaming debris flying. The group manage to avoid harm by leaping back in the van, but reported Doppler and festival-goer Stone aren't so lucky. Hippy freaks out and steps on the gas and drives the group away from the chaos. However once again the group remains unaware as the yarn, now on fire, is still pulled after them. In the van, everyone is shown worn out and tired, except for Elliott who has just waken up. As everyone else starts to nod off, Hippy makes Elliot take the wheel. Soon everyone else is sleeping is Elliott is driving, however he soons tarts to nod off again. Due to this, he ends up swerving off the road and the car van shakes wildly because of this. The shaking actually causes the window next to Hippy to slide down and Hippy's head leans out of it, just in time to be struck by a cactus. Its then shown the van is now in the desert. Elliot by now is shown asleep again and the van ends up hitting a cactus, which breaks and part of it smashes through the windshield of the van and right into the torso of Superspeed. This wakes him up and he screams, waking the others in time to see him die. Freaking out, Robo Star opens the van door and leaps out, however his is quickly crushed by the flaming yarn ball. Trippy freaks out even more and tries to get Elliott to stop the van, but find that glass from the windshield has pierced his head and killed him. Trippy then notices a large canyon coming up and he freaks out. He then opens the driver door and shoves out Elliott's body and gets in the seat. He step son the brakes and the van screeches to a halt, making Trippy cheer, however he then spots the flaming yarn ball in the rear-view mirror and leaps out of the van just in time to avoid being killed as it crushes the van and then rolls into the chasm. Scout is then seen at the bottom of the canyon, trying to light a fire, when the yarn ball land son her. Trippy's house is then seen and a cab pulls up and Trippy exits and cheers in joy at being home. However as he walks up to his house, he trips over his own feet and lands on a lawn gnome. End Tag "Life is a Highway" Fates Deaths # Thread is sliced in half. # Needles, Pop, Robo Star and Scout are crushed by a giant ball of yarn. # The top of Cub's head is sliced off. # Stone, Doppler and numerous GTFs are hit by flaming debris. # Hippy is hit in the face by a cactus and forcefully beheaded. # Superspeed is smashed in the torso by a cactus. # Elliott's face is pierced by glass. # Trippy is impaled through the face by a lawn gnome.0. Category:Season 74 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images